Fall For Anything
by Queen Yesenia
Summary: Lies. Drama. Cheating. Friendship. Sex. Romance. Scandal. Kagome and Sango begin to realize the true nature of their relationships with Inuyasha and Miroku. How much will they put up with before they finally have enough? The girls eventually learn that you have to stand for something or you'll fall for anything...
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell ever, Kagome! You knew what kind of job I had when we first got together and how demanding it could eventually become! You've been acting so suspicious this week, and honestly it's annoying. So I'll gladly go to work when Kikyo calls, at any time, whether you like it or not," an angry inu-hanyou exclaimed as he stomped out of his girlfriend's door.

"Then leave, Takahashi! Leave!" an equally fired up Kagome Higurashi cried out, just as she slammed the door to her apartment closed. Tears of frustration filled her eyes, but she absolutely refused to let them fall. Instead, Kagome locked her door, straightened up, and walked back to the dining table where Miroku and Sango were still seated.

Just five minutes ago Kagome was enjoying a nice evening with her boyfriend of two and a half years, Inuyasha Takahashi, and their childhood friends Sango Tsuyo and Miroku Kunshi. It was the night before Sango's 26th birthday, and Kagome had taken the time out to prepare a large birthday feast for Sango, which consisted of some of everyone's favorite dishes: udon, ramen, gyoza, chahan, onigiri, nikujaga, yakitori and yakizakana.

Everyone loved onigiri, chahan and nikujaga, but each person did have specific dishes that they loved as well. For Inuyasha, his favorite dishes were ramen and gyoza, while Sango's heart was with yakitori. Miroku could eat yakizakana on a regular basis, and Kagome could eat udon on any night of the week.

Preparing the different dishes took up Kagome's whole day, and that fact that Inuyasha could walk out on all of them so easily hurt her to her core—especially since she knew his _real_ reason for leaving. They were all over halfway through with the delicious feast when Inuyasha's boss, Kikyo, called him in for work.

Any else time it would be no big deal for Inuyasha to be occasionally called into work, especially the week of a closing of a major business deal; however, certain things this week just weren't adding up with Inuyasha. Also, having grown up living on a shrine, Kagome was taught that if she remained faithful to the kami then her spirit and intuition would never lead her wrong.

"Kagome," Sango started, "Are you okay?" Kagome looked up at her friend and noticed how wary she looked, as if Sango was afraid that her question would cause her to cry. "I'm fine, Sango. I just wanted us to all enjoy this night together, since we plan on partying and being drunk for your birthday, but it seems that Inuyasha decided a night of fun with Kikyo would be better."

"Do you really think that he's messing around with his own boss, Kagome? He already spends enough hours a day at the office working…" Sango offered. She picked at food that was left, already knowing the response she would get from her friend.

"Ahh that actually sounds like a man's fantasy come true," Miroku sighed as he took a sip of sake, "being forced to have wild, crazy sex with your vixen of a boss."

"Miroku, shut the hell up!" Sango followed right after, along with a well-deserved slap to the back of his head. This resulted in Miroku getting strangled on his sake and Sango stealing his last piece of yakizakana off of his plate as further punishment. "As insensitive as that was, I shouldn't expect any less from a hentai such as yourself," Sango finished, right before indignantly popping the stolen yakizakana in her mouth.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle a little at the antics of two of her best friends as she took a long drink of sake and a few bites of food. When it seemed like everything calmed down Kagome decided to answer Sango's question.

"Honestly Sango, I do think that Inuyasha is having an affair… if I remember correctly, the merger that he had been working on with his team was declared a success on Tuesday afternoon. Today is Friday, yet Kikyo has been calling him in to work late for the past two nights. Tonight is the third night, and I told him last week to specifically make sure that he will be free for your birthday feast tonight.

He's been acting so distant for the last couple of weeks and has been short with me for absolutely no reason! We literally just had an argument because I asked him why he had to go into work when his team was successful this week, _and _he knew that this night was important for all of us. It's almost like he's looking forward to the calls every night and can't wait to leave when she calls. Plus the fact that I KNOW she doesn't like me just reaffirms my suspicions."

"Ahh yeah, that company ball that you had to accompany him to," Sango added, "I do remember you telling me how stuck up and catty she was being towards you. As if she had a reason to not like you, which she didn't since you've never met her before. Although, it would make sense that she would dislike you because of her desire for Inuyasha. Damn Inuyasha, he better not mess up all these years with you for some slutty office ass!"

"The worst part is that she looks kind of similar to me, like she could be a relative of mine," Kagome said as she picked up her and Inuyasha's plates of food and walked towards the sink.

'_Ugh I don't exactly feel hungry anymore after talking and thinking about everything, but at least I finished most of my food. It's bad enough that I feel that Inuyasha would cheat on me, but would he really cheat with a look-alike?'_

Sango and Miroku had finally finished their meals, but didn't get up. They watched as Kagome stood at the sink, looking lost in thought, as she dumped the rest of the uneaten food from her and Inuyasha's plates into the garbage disposal.

Miroku shared a knowing glance with Sango and cleared his throat before he stood up to take his and Sango's plates to the sink as well. "Kagome," he started as he stood beside her to her left, "if Inuyasha really is cheating then he's the fool. I can also bet money that whether this woman looks similar to you or not, that her beauty could not rival yours, not even on your worst day.

Also, as the great Buddha would say, 'All the people will not experience the love energy in the same way. Some will be comforted. Some will be changed. And some will be confused and even angry.' I know that you are upset right now and confused by Inuyasha's actions lately, but do not let his foolish ways change your heart or ruin your night. So instead of being in here thinking too much, let's continue Sango's celebration by going out for some dessert and catching a movie!"

"Yeah Kagome, hentai-houshi-sama is actually right on this one! Let's forget Inuyasha for a night," Sango chipped in as she appeared to the right of Kagome, directing a warm, bright smile in her direction.

"Sigh. Sango, my love," Miroku interjected, "although I am glad that you agree with me, hentai-houshi-sama sounds so…so…"

"It sounds so YOU, Miroku, so shut up and let's go get me some cake!" Sango cheered as she dashed off to go get ready. Kagome and Miroku couldn't help but to laugh and follow suit as the pre-birthday woman wanted.

By this point Kagome was all smiles and grateful for her friends. _'Who cares about Inuyasha being an asshole tonight? I'll deal with our mess another day, but as for tonight I have my two best friends with me, and for now that's enough.'_

* * *

A/N: I will begin writing the next chapter tomorrow, and it should be up in no later than three days! I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and will be around for more. Reviews will definitely let me know what you all are thinking! ;) Also, does anybody have any idea where I got the title of the story from? It actually relates to this story!

*Japanese Food Facts*  
**-Onigiri**: rice balls  
**-Chahan: **fried rice, originally introduced from China  
**-Udon**: Japanese noodles made of wheat flour  
-**Ramen**: -_- If you don't know what ramen is then how are you even an IY fan?  
**-Gyoza**: dumplings stuffed with minced vegetables and ground vegetables, usually served with ramen (No wonder Inuyasha loves them!)  
**-Yakitori**: skewered, grilled chicken pieces  
**-Yakizakana**: grilled fish (any variety of fish is fine)  
**-Nikujaga**: popular dish of home style sweet stewed meat and potatoes

I don't know about you, but all of that sounded pretty good to me! Food credit goes to the Japan-Guide website.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so very much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! It made me very happy to see that people are actually interested in my story. I'm looking forward to developing this story more and more for you all! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Thirty minutes away, a young, handsome, and somewhat pissed off inu-hanyou stepped through the doors of one of Japan's most elite and thriving businesses. Inuyasha Takahashi was every woman's dream and every business man's worst nightmare. At the age of twenty-two Inuyasha graduated from Tokyo University at the top of his class and worked his way up through the ranks of Rei-Dai Incorporated. He was now twenty-eight and a very successful marketing executive who worked among a team of other talented advertising and marketing representatives.

Due to focusing so much on his career, Inuyasha was never concerned with making friends. Instead, he was happy with his friends since childhood: Miroku, Sango, and Kagome. He met the trio when he was twelve and moved from Osaka to Tokyo with his mother, father, and half-brother. There were plenty of hanyous and demons around in this day in age, so he never had to worry about being picked on for his heritage; however, being the new kid in school made him the odd-ball out and without a clique—especially at lunch time.

When lunch time came on the first day at his new school, Inuyasha opted to sit by himself under a tree outside. He didn't notice, however, when a cute, raven-haired girl from a nearby table snuck up on him. At first Inuyasha was suspicious when the girl introduced herself as Kagome and invited him to eat lunch with her and her two friends, Sango and Miroku, whom she pointed to at the table a few yards behind his tree. Inuyasha outright refused the girl's offer, until he heard he heard the one named Sango shout at him. She apparently told him to stop acting stuck up and come eat lunch with them because he looked lonely as hell.

It's safe to say that it was the start of a beautiful friendship when Inuyasha stomped over there to give Sango a piece of his mind, with Kagome and Miroku each playing referee.

Sixteen years later and they were all still very close and made sure to hang out at least once a week. Some things did change friendship-wise, mainly him and Kagome admitting their feelings for each other and starting a relationship two and a half years ago. They didn't live together yet, but Inuyasha practically lived with Kagome, especially since her apartment was closer to his job than his place was.

In the present day, Inuyasha was now in the elevator and waiting for it to carry him to the 37th floor. Whenever he and Kagome would have a major blowout, Inuyasha couldn't help but think of how they first got together. Sometime it would help him with cooling off by thinking of that funny memory of how they got together, and his feelings for her back then. He figured that reminiscing on the long elevator ride up wouldn't do any harm…

*flashback*

The transition from best friends with feelings for each other, to significant others was relatively smooth for Inuyasha and Kagome. It took them long enough, but they finally realized that they really desired to be together. The catalyst for this realization was when Inuyasha had enough of Kagome being hurt and cheated on by her boyfriend Sotori. Inuyasha didn't like Sotori from the moment Kagome introduced them, and he definitely didn't trust him.

However despite his feelings, Kagome seemed happy with Sotori so he didn't say anything. Ten months into the relationship, Inuyasha noticed that Kagome wasn't as happy as she used to be whenever anyone would ask her how Sotori was doing. Eventually Kagome admitted to her friends that she suspected him of cheating on her, due to an unknown woman who would call his phone a lot during the few times they would spend together, and due to the increase in arguments.

Ironically enough, Sotori got caught by Inuyasha when he was in the car with Kagome, Sango and Miroku, after a night out of drinking. Miroku was the designated driver that night, with a passed out Sango in the front seat. (The poor girl couldn't hold her liquor). A fairly intoxicated Kagome and barely tipsy Inuyasha held down the back seat. Miroku was driving them past a somewhat fancy restaurant when Inuyasha looked out the window and spoke up, "Hey isn't that Sotori, Kagome?"

"Whaat? To-tori-kun? Waz he doin' wit' that, that sluut?" Kagome asked drunkenly as she looked out the window. In her inebriated state, the hurt caused her to burst into tears and slide into the floor of the car. Across the street in the restaurant's parking lot, Sotori could be seen in a heated lip-lock with a tall brunette up against his car.

Inuyasha was already aggressive by nature, but the little bit of alcohol that did affect him was working as well. "Miroku, stop the car," Inuyasha demanded.

"I don't think that's a wise decision my friend, you can be quite unpredictable after drinking…" Miroku hesitated as he gripped the steering wheel tighter and accelerated just a little bit.

"Miroku," Inuyasha said chillingly.

"Hm?" Miroku responded nervously with Kagome's crying getting just a bit louder.

"Stop. The. Fucking. Car."

"But Inuya-"

"Damn it, Miroku!" And with that Inuyasha opened his car door and jumped towards Sotori and the woman. Miroku automatically hit the brakes and the sudden stop caused Kagome to slam into the back of the driver seat and to quit crying immediately. Miroku then hopped out the car and ran towards Inuyasha, who was currently beating the mess out of Sotori.

When Kagome stumbled out of the car and took the whole scene in, she couldn't help but laugh. Sango was passed out in the front seat of Miroku's car, which was parked in the middle of the two-lane street and blocking two cars behind them. Miroku himself was trying, and failing, to pull Inuyasha off of a barely conscious Sotori, and the unknown lady was screaming and running away from the scene.

At the sound of Kagome's laughter, Inuyasha dropped Sotori and looked up at her. Inuyasha made his way over to Kagome and was surprised when she threw her arms around his neck to hug him. "Thank yu, Inuyasha. It means… a lot juz how an'ry you got for me."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her to return the hug. "Of course, you don't deserve that type of treatment. I never did like Sotori and I've watched you date enough losers. Eventually I was gonna end up beating someone up."

"As sweet as all of this is," chimed in Miroku as he made his way back to the driver's side, "but I reeaally think we should be leaving now. Sotori's unconscious, we're blocking people on the road, and I'm pretty that somebody has called the cops by now."

Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart and finally noticed the cars honking behind them, and Inuyasha could vaguely hear the sound of police sirens a few miles away. "Miroku's right Kagome, let's go ahead and leave. We can all crash at my place since its closer."

Kagome nodded in agreement and followed Inuyasha to get back into the car. The moment the last car door closed, Miroku sped off and they made it back to Inuyasha's apartment in less than fifteen minutes.

Inuyasha gave Miroku his bed, and told him that Sango could share his guest bedroom with Kagome, since Sango would have raised absolute hell if she woke up to find herself in bed with Miroku. Inuyasha decided he would take his couch, which was more than enough room for him since it was big and comfortable. What surprised him was when Kagome said that she wanted to sleep in the living room with Inuyasha instead.

He didn't know if it was the alcohol, the emotional shock from Sotori's betrayal, or just her desire to be close to him, but Inuyasha didn't have it in him to deny her. With that said he ignored Miroku, who was wagging his eyebrows at Inuyasha, and made a makeshift bed out of blankets and pillows for him and Kagome on the couch.

It wasn't anything for Inuyasha and Kagome to cuddle up together as kids whenever they would have movie nights or sleepovers, but somehow tonight it felt different for the both of them. They laid facing each other, with their legs intertwined and Inuyasha's arms holding Kagome close to him. He could feel her breath against his chest, and just how relaxed she was against him. He could still smell the alcohol in her system, thanks to his sense of smell, and was relived to smell that she had sobered up a lot since the parking lot incident.

'_At least I know it's not just the alcohol causing her to want to sleep with me tonight—uhh not sleep together like that, but I'll be damned if I haven't thought about it plenty of other times before. She's my best friend though so there's a fat chance that she'll ever view me in another light, much less want to have sex with me,' _Inuyasha thought despondently.

Before he could think anymore hopeless thoughts, Kagome broke the quiet, "Inuyasha?"

He grunted in response, and that was Kagome's cue to continue. "Thank you once again for beating up Sotori. He really wasn't any good for me, and I knew that way before tonight. I just…I just really don't know why I stayed," she said as she paused snuggled closer to him, "no that's a lie. It may sound crazy, but I think that by being with him, with someone in general, I thought that it would help to take my mind off of who I really wanted."

Inuyasha held his breath, not really sure if she was hinting at what he thought she was hinting at.

"Inuyasha, honestly you're my best friend," Kagome began again, with the little bit of Inuyasha's hope dying, "but I can't deny that I've been attracted to you since we were teenagers—both physically and emotionally. I know it's way too soon, but I'm glad that Sotori was found out, despite how it did hurt finally having evidence of what I thought. Even though, a part of me was happy, because I was free from him. And just like always, you were always there for me.

Now I don't know how you feel, or if I'm even a fool for saying all of this, but the bit of alcohol that's still in my system has me feeling brave. After I've healed up from this, I would like to be with you Inuyasha. If you'll have me," Kagome finished.

It was extremely quiet for a few seconds. It wasn't that long, but Inuyasha knew it had to feel like an eternity for Kagome, who had just confessed her feelings for him—for _him!_ He couldn't believe it and had to process everything she said for a moment. Even though he wasn't always a man of many words, his heart felt light and overloaded from happiness.

"It's about time, Kagome," Inuyasha started, as he gently grabbed her chin so she could look up at him, "Of course I'll have you. I've wanted you for kami knows how long," and with that he kissed her.

For both of them it was hands down the best kiss they've experienced. It was slow and sweet, gentle and full of caring, despite any tastes of alcohol from earlier. It was the kiss of two people who had harbored feelings for each other, longer than either of them had actually realized. Also, it was a kiss that would mark a new part of life for the both of them.

Despite the anxiousness they both felt in their hearts, and definitely from their bodies, they knew that their night couldn't progress into anything more than kisses and soft touches—at least for now—until they fell asleep.

"…and that was how it all began," Inuyasha said aloud, just as the elevator dinged and opened up from him, pulling him back into his present situation. He stepped out and walked towards the meeting room that Kikyo awaited him, just like all of the other nights.

'_I can't lie, I feel a bit like scum…Kagome's been nothing short of amazing, but there's just something about Kikyo that's alluring…that's undeniably sexy…somewhat dominating…and new. Even though I'm doing the same shit that Sotori did to Kagome. Damn it, why can't I just stay the hell away from Kikyo?' _Inuyasha mentally battled, as he stood at the door of the meeting room, his hand hesitating on opening the door. '_I should just leave and go back to Kagome—to the dinner that she prepared for us, and for Sango and Miroku.'_

Just as Inuyasha backed away and turned to head back towards the elevator, the door before him opened. There stood Kikyo with her red blouse unbuttoned, displaying her see through, black and lace bra to him.

"And just where do you think that you're going, Inuyasha?"

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh just what will Inuyasha do? Will he decide to leave? Will he decide to stay? The next chapter will reveal that, and will also show what's currently going on with Kagome, Sango & Miroku. At least now you all know how Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship came to be; and poor Kagome, she has a bad cycle of being cheated and potentially cheated on doesn't she? Anyways, I'll most likely begin writing the next chapter tomorrow, but you can all expect _at least _one chapter a week! Maybe two chapters, but it all just really depends on how busy I am or aren't.**


End file.
